


Sympathetic Stat Boost (Solo Arrangement)

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Inverted and Regular, NOT a Dark fic (as much as it tries to go there), Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soul Bond, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where Huntresses and Hunters are soulbonded as part of their training.  How does it work? Why do it? </p><p>And how does Penny fit in when she was created to be a solo fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathetic Stat Boost (Solo Arrangement)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Audio Only work.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/RWBY/Sympathetic%20Stat%20Boost%20%5BSolo%20Arrangement%5D.mp3) | 59:16 | 54.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sympathetic-stat-boost-solo-arrangement) |  |   
  
### Music

_Mirror Mirror (White Trailer) [feat. Casey Lee Williams]_ by Jeff Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
